One Kingdom More
by Talonhunter
Summary: A multi cross fan fic featuring Ranma 12, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sailor Moon, The Twelve Kingdoms, Project Ako, Samurai Girl, and a few others when and if needed


First of all, the discliamers. I dont own Ranma 1/2, Samuri Girl/Real Bout High School, Twelve Kingdoms, Tokyo Mew Mew, Project A-Ko, Sailor Moon, or any other stories, characters here but those from my all to overactive(and warped) immagination. This story is from too many hours on the road listening to the audio tracks of way too many anime stories. I hope you enjoy my offerig here 

Prolog...

Nerma...

Ranma was on cloud nine. Fukurian High had been invited to a competition and martial arts expo at Daimon High, along with several other schools. "even ol' Pineapple head likes the idea." he spoke aloud. Here was a chance for him to finally enjoy the aspect of competing without it being a life and death battle. Humming a happy tune, he sped up his kata, enjoying the thought of the upcomming event...

Nabiki was exstatic. The betting booths were far more profitable then she would have thought possible. things were going so well that even if Ranma were to loose, 'not very likely' she thought, there would be more than enough to pay for a advanced degree for herself, but Kasumi and Akane as well and a little left over for even Ranma to get his teaching certificate in martial arts and not worry about grades doing it. But this all left her feeling that she really needed to be there. Turning to her computer, she decided it was time to get to know more about the other entrants...

At the Nekohatan, The wails could be heard for blocks. Xain Pu was crying to her grandmother, Ku Lon. "Is no fair, Why no I compete in Martial arts contest. I strongest warrior." Ku Lon only grimmaced. " You know very well why child. The Invite was extended to Students of the area High schools. And seeing how you are not enrolled, you can not compete." Ku Lon stopped long enough to hold her hand up and quiet her Great grandaughters protest. "However, We have been asked to set up a vendors booth for this event. I will need your help there, and perhaps you can show them the error of their ways by demonstraiting your grace in the booth"  
Xain Pu looked up into her grandmothers Eyes, "You think so?" was the purple haired girls reply. " Not only that, you will probably find a chance to bring Son-in-law into your sway once more." Ku Lon smiled down at the girl whos bubbly persona was once more in the forefront. "Me make too,too good Ramen for contestants then. " the girl burbled...

Over at the U-chan, Konatsu was worried. 'Mistress will have a hard time both competing and cooking. What can I do for her?' Out back, Ukyou was going over the tenants of her school. 'I will need to blunt the edges of my weapons to compete with Ranma honey in this K-fight. I wonder how this will work out?'...

Ryoga was wandering past the front of a unfamilier section of Japan. "Where am I now? Ranma, this is all Your fault" as he walked past the arched gateway with the sign stating 'Daimon High School' ...

In another part of Tokyo...

Ryou was waiting in the office of the Café Mew Mew for the others to show up. As Ichigo came in the others were also just arriving behind her. "So whats the meaning of calling a meeting with out any threats to the earth?" Ichigo asked.

"We have been asked to open a Vendor booth for a event at Daimon High. I would like for you to help, the only problem is we need to have people here as well and I don't know who will replace those who go." Ryou said.

"I'll go, and I know someone who would be willing to help me over there as well. That way we only need someone to cover my shifts while I'm gone." Ichigo said.

The others all faceplanted. "The girl with green hair was the first to recover. "Allright, who are you and what have you done with Ichigo?"...

At another school accross Tokyo...

A-ko was happy. C-ko had found out about a martial arts contest and expo being conducted at Daimon High and convinced her to go, not to compete, but to watch. Sure, she could level a town, but these K-fight people, and those who were asked from the other schools were either masters or high ranking dan in their respective arts, And at such a young age as well. A-ko was looking forward to seeing these people fight...

Juban...

Makoto was nervous. She had been asked by the school to attend a by invatation event over at Daimon High. The advisor said "From what I understand, these K-fights have reduced disciplin problems to almost zero. See what you can learn and maybe it will help us and you as well"  
" I hope they dont expect me to transfer out of school." Makoto thought outloud. Approaching the shrine, she caught sight of the others. 'Well lets see what the others think' she said before knocking on the door...

Daimon...

Ryoko Mitsurugi had a problem. As current K-fight champion, it was her responsability, according to the principle, for her to put on a K-fight clinic for the other, non-Daimon high students, and give them a general understanding of the format. "Darn it, Why couldn't that stupid monkey be assigned this. Shizuma is better at telling people about K-fighting then I am." Ryoko grumbled to herself. Even her Sensei was in agreement with the priciple. 'Well, Ms. Mitsarugi, You were the one who complained there were no more real challenges.' she heard the voice in her head say to her. "I know, but I still dont half to like it." she answers herself out loud...

Well, thats about all for now. I will get to Youko and Keiki in the first chapter. (still doing some research on this project)

Please R&R, I will use flames to thaw out the fueltanks of the truck when it gets too cold. -


End file.
